


Baking

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat + baking.





	Baking

Emma knew that baking a cake for Easter would be a challenge as she wasn’t exactly a confident or talented cook, but she didn’t expect it to be quite so difficult. She was covered in flour, her kitten husband was covered in flour and the kitchen was covered in flour - and they’d only just opened the flour, they hadn’t even started on the cake itself.

“Stay right there!“ she said as Killian began to make his way over the surfaces again. He immediately came to a halt but meowed at her in annoyance.

“I know you hate being still, but you’re covered in flour and you’re getting paw prints everywhere.“ she replied, giving him a look, “You’re not even supposed to be helping, you’re supposed to be sat on the windowsill like we agreed.“

Killian rolled his eyes, but sat down and stayed where he was as she tidied up around him. He knew the flour incident was his fault, but she’d been struggling to open the bag of flour so he’d only intended to be helpful when he swiped the thing open with his sharp claws. He hadn’t intended, or expected, for the kitchen to be consumed by a flour dust cloud.

“Come on then, you’re getting a bath.“ she said, once she’d tidied the rest of the kitchen and only he and the surface he was sat on remained covered in flour. She lifted him up and held him against her apron, hoping to keep the majority of the flour from his fur off her clothes.

“Shh.“ she soothed as she placed him carefully in the lukewarm water in the sink, “I’m going to clean you up and then you’re going to go and find something to do so I can make this cake, okay?“

With a meow of protest but a reluctant nod of acceptance, he held still in the water so she could clean him. He was getting a little more used to baths but he still hated them, even if he needed one due to his own actions.

When the cake was finished, Killian was proud of his Swan as it did actually look like a cake. He was also pleased that he’d taken part in the making of the cake, even if it was just opening the flour.


End file.
